pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The Best Summer Ever
The scene opens up with Phineas and Ferb waking up and getting ready for their last day of school, while the song "Summer's Coming" plays. Phineas is excited saying he has something great planned for summer vacation. They show their sister Candace the schedule for their first summer day, a whole day at the Danville carnival, only to be discouraged when Candace points out that the carnival was torn down and turned into a tattoo parlor monthes ago. The bus comes and the boys are sent off by their mom and dad. At school the boys are greeted by their friends Isabella and Baljeet. Phineas is still bummed out by the carnival getting torn down. Phineas daydreams about if he made his own carnival, he would make it cooler than any other. Baljeet is confused about hiw Phineas would think of such a thing, but Isabella finds it intresting. Baljeet suggests the local playground as a replacement, but Phineas denies it saying it was boring. They cross paths with the school bully, Buford, announcing that he'll move his bullying to the playground this summer. Phineas gloats saying he won't be at the playground ,but with a carnival of his own design. Buford laughs at the idea calling Phineas a dreamer, afterwhich stuffing the four friends in a locker. Inside, Phineas swears he'll make Buford take back what he said, but Baljeet points out that Buford is right, a kid building a carnival would be impossible. Isabella says their's nothing wrong with dreaming, and that all dreams come true in time, but Phineas says he can't wait, for summer only lasts three months. The next morning Phineas and Ferb can find nothing to do but sit under the tree in their backyard. Their mom can't stand to see them being lazy, so she decides to take them to the Danville park to play on the playground, much to Phineas' distress. The boys' mom drives them to the playground and tells them Candace will pick them up. Phineas and Ferb finds that none of the kids are even there yet. They try some of the rides but don't find them to their liking. Phineas rants about how he could easily make the playground better, such as the slide would be a mile high, and not just go in one direction, the swing set would spin at 180 miles per hour. Suddenly Phineas gets inspired and says his catch phrase: "Ferb, I know what were gonna do today". A few hours later Isabella and Baljeet arrive at the playground to see that Phineas and Ferb have changed it into a carnival, and have dubbed it the Phineas and Ferb Summer Time Fun Park. They ask how Phineas and Ferb were able to build it, but Phineas responds "I have no idea, it just happened." Very soon more kids show up and are astounded by Phineas and Ferb's creation, including Buford. All the kids begin enjoying the carnival. Isabella says to Phineas that it must be really difficult to run it. Phineas responds that he doesn't have to, for at the center of the carnival is a tower that contains an artificial intelligence that communicates with the whole carnival. Buford comes by and relunctantly admits the carnival is cool, afterwhich Phineas gloats. Meanwhile Candace comes by to pick up the boys when she sees the carnival. When she sees Phineas and Ferb on the sign she angerly tries to go in to make them tear the carnival down, but she is stopped by a security robot, who (when not given a ticket) kicked Candace out. The day comes to an end, the kids go home, and Phineas and Ferb put the carnival in lockdown. They see Candace stuck in a tree. When Phineas asks how she got up there, she says she doesn't want to to talk about it. For the whole week the Phineas and Ferb's carnival had become popular throughout the whole neighborhood (Gotta Make Summer Last). Meanwhile Candace continues to try to break inside the carnival, but is always caught by the robot and thrown out. One day Phineas and Ferb host a dance at the carnival with musical guest Love Handel. When the slow song comes on (You Snuck Your Way Into My Heart) Phineas offers Isabella a dance. During the dance, Phineas says to Isabella that he still wonders how he made this carnival. Isabella says he had the talent in him all along. Meanwhile, Candace was finall able to distract the robot, with a false female robot. She tries to find Phineas and Ferb, and comes across the carnival control tower. Suspecting the boys were inside, she goes in. However while she is inside, she accidentally smashed the control panel, and caused the entire carnival to go haywire. All the rides in the park were trapping kids inside. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford escaped, while Candace was once again thrown out by the robot. After the kids escape the carnival puts itself in lockdown. All Phineas can do is stare regretfully at the chaos. While Buford and Baljeet suggest running, Isabella wants to take action. Phineas walks home depressed with Ferb behind him. Isabella tries to stop them, but Phineas says that he's done enough, his dream of a fun summer only made things worse, and he'll always be nothing but a dreamer. Baljeet interferes and says he said almost the same thing, but when did he ever listen to him, Buford says he said the exact thing, and Phineas proved him wrong, Ferb says he thought it was cool, and finally Isabella says dreaming isn't bad, it's the best thing about him, and what she always liked about him, afterwhich she hugs him. Phineas regains his spirits, he and Ferb begin building a battle buggy, and some weapons. Phineas makes a plan, Buford and Baljeet will go around the carnival and get the kids to safety while he, Ferb and Isabella head to the tower and shut it down. Everyone agrees. They use the buggy to smash through the wall and spread out. Meanwhile, Candace is stuck in the same tree as a week before, she falls and sees her mom driving by, Candace decides to show her the carnival Phineas and Ferb built so she could "bust" them. She leads mom to the middle of the park. Buford and Baljeet free the kids and lead them back to the exit. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella proceed to the tower in the buggy. With some difficulty they managed to make it to the top. When Phineas tries to shut it down, the tower tries to defend itself by putting the carnival on self-distruct. The kids try to flee until Phineas gets caught under the sign. The countdown reaching it's end, Phineas tells the others to go on. At first the others begin walking towards the exit, until Isabella goes back to pull Phineas free, but lacked the strength. Ferb goes back to help, followed by Baljeet, then Buford, and with there combined strength were able to free Phineas, with seconds to spare. At the exit all the were cheering for Phineas. Candace and her mom arrived, only to see that the carnival was gone and Candace just stares open mouthed, mom is charmed about all the friends Phineas and Ferb have made, but thinkinf that the playground had been torn down she calls them to come home. Isabella asks what they'll do tomorrow, Phineas says he doesn't know yet. Isabella says Phineas and Ferb make a great team, and Phineas says he couldn't have asked for a better brother than Ferb, followed by Ferb burping in Phineas' face. Candace says to Phineas that it's not over Afterwhich Phineas says "She's right Ferb, summer isn't over yet, we still have three monthes, and there's lots of good ways to spend it, liiiike maaaaybeeeee..." Follow by the song "Today's Gonna Be A Great Day". Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movie